


None of your posession

by gongheohae



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band), YG Family
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, featuring really really angry n possesive mino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongheohae/pseuds/gongheohae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone noticed Seungyoon being a little over-enthusiastic about Taehyun's butt at WWIC 2015 in Beijing, so did Mino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None of your posession

**Author's Note:**

> It's my second work here and I wrote it immediately after the 1st WWIC, because the idea of posessive Mino seemed literally perfect, I know it's a little short but I think this form is the best for what I wanted to express, hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did while writing

'What the fuck man?!'

The whole room seems to shake when Mino enters and Seungyoon jumps on his chair uncontrolably at the sound of his voice. The first WWIC 2015 has finished an hour before and they've just gotten back to their hotel rooms, but Mino looks as if his problem is exceptionally urgent.

'What do you mean?', he starts in the calmest way possible and keeping his provocative manner he rests his chin on his palm. Sure thing, he knows what's the fuss about, but enjoying seeing Mino this mad is worth pretending he doesn't.

'What do YOU mean by your fucking behaviour? This sweet ass is none of your possesion as far as I concern, so you'd better get a hold of your fingers.'

When Mino get's mad, he gets mad in the most intense way possible, all of his veins suddenly get visible and the thing Seungyoon enjoys the most finally happens - Mino keeps yelling just for the action itself as he realizes that he doesn't really have any control over Seungyoon and actually, yelling is the only thing he can do. Of course, the thing that doesn't bring expected results.

'Maybe you should just tell your boy to get a hold of his ass, hm? You considered that?', he smirks as he catches a glimpse of sweat showing up on Mino's neck.  
'You think you can do whatever you want in front of a camera, since neither Taehyun or I can do anything not to cause a fucking scandal.', the rapper calms down a bit as he bends down to get closer to Seungyoon, whispering right into his ear and making him shiver what the leader tries to cover up somehow by tilting his head back. He can't let Mino notice he cares about his words anyhow, that would simply mean loosing. 'Yeah, sure, you do the shit when we're being recorded, you even try to do it when we're not, but you know what? There's someone else touching this sweet booty every fucking night, someone hearing him moan and whimper in pleasure, feeling this precious mouth around their cock and fucking this perfect, tight asshole you can only dream of. You know who the person is? Right, that's me. Fine, you keep playing your games, but it's still not gonna be you.'

Mino pushes him back on his chair grabbing his shoulder a bit to tightly and as he unbends he calms down completely. No more veins visible, the sweat seems to have disappeared.

'Have a good night fucking your palm, man.', he says with a sly smile as he leaves Seungyoon alone.

Maybe it's Mino who won this time, but Seungyoon still remains far from giving up.


End file.
